


欢迎来到丛林 Welcome to the Jungle

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 关于逃脱原来的世界奔赴野蛮与自然的故事。逃避世界的落魄贵族西里斯·布莱克独自驱车进入丛林，——与狼共舞。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	欢迎来到丛林 Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> 有翻译的海地克里奥尔语和没有明确直接一一对应翻译但是不影响阅读的印第安部落语言！  
> *部落和语言都是我近期在开了一堆窗口查相关资料以后虚构的，如有雷同那…也不可能雷同吧（。  
> *所有英文下引号均应是上引号 表示glottal stop 并非标点 是个音节 我实在懒得改了 不影响阅读  
> 灵感来源于安吉拉·卡特的《大河之民》（大概是《霍夫曼博士的魔鬼欲望机器》的某一章节）以及一些部落特有的传说与习俗。

他是没落贵族出身，家族里仅剩下的男性继承人。他是黑羊，不合群，若他的幼弟不曾早夭，无人愿意将所存无几的贵族余烬收拢在匣子里交付给他。沃尔布加·布莱克夫人和奥瑞恩·布莱克先生的长子，布莱克家族当下唯一携着姓氏的、活着的少爷，西里斯·布莱克——学院一毕业便光明正大浪迹酒馆赌场，热衷游猎，枪法神准，爱绑一头押沙龙般漂亮的卷发，脑后扎一股潇洒的马尾巴，套着哪次打架抢来的旧皮夹克，靴头磨光了原本颜色，鞋底踩了深深浅浅的坑洼……抽着烟一路走去打猎。

他受女人欢迎：他对她们不感兴趣。很难说他对任何事情感兴趣——或者不感兴趣；他活着，仿若不是为了这个活生生的世界上的任何东西。他对家族毫无留恋，顶着姓氏把欧洲逛了个遍，无聊，无趣，他买了机票去美洲，大城市里兜风也没劲；边陲小镇的酒吧灯光刺眼，烈酒入喉浓浓化不开，盘踞胃袋结成块，他郁郁着，灰色的眼渴求般四下打量，身边挤着男人女人，衣服不穿几件，露着滑溜的带细汗的肉贴着他。他抬起眼皮警告地瞪他们，眼角湿润，指尖敲着桌面。然后他沉默着起身，付了钱，拨开人群走出屋子，外头黑压压一片，世界又热又潮又暗的，跟被万亿只张着翅膀的乌鸦占领了一般。头顶有星星，像乌鸦眼睛。

他往边缘开车，离文明人的社会越来越远，最后撞进丛林，轮胎一路碾过各式各样的野草，卡进泥泞，他不得不爬下车，安了千斤顶，费劲地救他的车。折腾几小时他总算开到一处相对空旷的地方，停下，开了门，赶紧把刚买的香蕉全都吃掉……这里很容易让食物变质。一串香蕉还剩下三根，他边吃边观察周遭——根本不熟悉这里——一片林子，估计是什么热带雨林，离海很远——他闻不着咸腥味儿的空气；树的个头都很高，厚压压的叶片绿意浓烈，或许是夏季还没结出果实，倒有红的白的花和看着像吊篮属的，气味并不好闻，不过比布莱克家生霉的储藏室来得有趣。他跳下车，慢悠悠转了一圈，一车泥点子和黄色绿色的汁液，斑斑驳驳。

他掰下第二根香蕉的时候注意到了它。杂色的狼，趴卧在离他不到三英尺远的地方……眼睛是灰绿色，脸上有疤痕，脚掌贴着地面朝他走了几步……悄无声息。他下意识去摸枪——别在腰间，但他迟疑了一瞬——他不知道自己为何迟疑，或许是进这片林子前当地的向导说，狼是神圣的动物，部落的人们将它视作神灵；总之他最终没有开枪，一只手警惕地握住枪柄，徒劳地探出另一只手——手里还握着香蕉——说：“走！”

狼或许被他吓着，微弓起背，他发誓他看到那双眼睛锐利地盯紧了他握着枪的手。但什么都没发生，它接着往前挪了几步，而他已经紧贴了车身，只要他动作够快，当然可以钻进驾驶座扬长而去。狼在他跟前定住了，喉咙里咕噜咕噜的；他的心跳得飞快，这是他第一次和活着的狼离这么近……通常当它们扑过来的时候，他已经开枪了——他开枪就意味着猎物已经死了；他低头看着狼，汗珠快流进眼里。他们僵持了一会儿，狼转过身走了。

他于是松了口气，抬起胳膊用手背擦了擦脸上的汗，剥开香蕉皮；握得足够紧，都有些软糊了……他飞快地吃完这一点晚餐，爬进车里打开音响，信号极差，劈里啪啦一阵刺耳的电流声；他拨了按钮干脆听起CD，倒是应景：枪炮与玫瑰的《毁灭欲》，起头便是《欢迎来到丛林》。他调小声音，怕那古怪的狼又被勾出来，半卧下身子，不甚舒服地稍作休憩。他弯了一条胳膊，卷起短得几乎卷不了的袖子，满臂抓人注意的刺青。当地人也流行刺青，不过与他毫不类似就是了：他们的脸上整齐地列着鸟兽虫鱼的抽象纹样——这些是原住民，挨着丛林边儿住着的；有些在身上扎着夸张的动物神，有些环着胳膊纹了各色的花。丛林里住着的部落人们同样纹身——他的向导告诉他的，那位穿着硕大耳环孔、戴着软木塞一样耳钉的男人，操着一口海地克里奥尔语严肃地劝他别进丛林，“Mwen pa pral akonpaye ou nan forè a（我不会陪你进丛林的。）.” Twò danjere，男人说，边说边摇头，太危险了。Mwen ale pou kont li，西里斯回答，那我自己去——他告别了向导，驱车钻进forè……钻进丛林……他开过一整个白天，夜色降至的时候枕着胳膊上的纹身阖上眼歇息片刻。他睡着了。

翌日清晨他跟着音乐醒来。车载耗了整晚，他不免担心过不了几天便要无所事事。睡熟的姿势别扭，他感到胳膊发麻，半侧身子有些酸痛，稍稍翻覆起来在狭小空间里伸伸四肢，皱眉眯眼向窗外望去——他很庆幸自己在开门前这么做了；外头围着一群肤色赤褐的人，倒没说表现了多大敌意，但着实让他吓了一跳。隔着脸上浓丽粗犷的颜料，他勉强着能辨认出他们的脸，一双双眼睛居然像野兽一样闪着琥珀色的光，睁得老大，或者是夸张的彩绘显得他们一个个都瞪着眼。

他在驾驶座上坐直了身子，用克里奥尔语试探着问好——转念想来非常不尊重对方，林子够深了，他们对混合语怎会有一星半点的了解？果真没有人回应，这一群土人静静地伫立在他的车外，一动不动，连眨眼睛的速度都似乎变得非常缓慢。他费劲地思索片刻拉开车门，他们马上往后退了一大步，怀着好奇看着他从车里伸出穿着靴的一只脚，然后另一只。他尴尬地站在他们跟前，反手关上门，弄出来的动静让他们又退了退。他举起手表示自己没有恶意。

沉默。

接着中间有人开口了——Lub’isaqik oriq katisi——开口的是个女人，脸上涂着砖红色和白色的条纹，一双黄色的眼睛瞪得滚圆；她身上系着一条材质不明的短裙，胸脯完全赤裸着，同样爬满红白相交的花纹，又长又厚的头发梳成四股粗壮的辫子垂在胸前和屁股上，看着年纪约摸四五十岁。西里斯一个词都没听懂：实际上他只听到一串混着喉音的响声，有些沙哑，但非常洪亮，足够让他一头雾水地听得一清二楚。

这一声仿佛特赦令允许其他人开口交谈了，一下子周围叽叽喳喳地讲起了他听不懂的语言；但从他们的手势和动作里，他隐约猜着他们是欢迎他的。先前第一个开口的女人走到他边上打着手势示意他跟上，他就跟上了。Uraaxoni，她说；他讪讪点着头，掌心出了汗——那车子怎么办？他回过身指了指车。她可能明白了，也可能没明白，“Qeq’raisa.”她回答。算了，他想，至少他还随身带着枪和弹夹……

卢布伊萨（他刚给这群土著起的名字，因为他们似乎总在说着lub’isa这个词）人的部落倒离他的车子不远，约摸走了十分钟便到了。他们簇拥着他坐下，用熟透的芒果和被烫得焦糊的某种炖食招待他。小孩子们围上来争着跟他讲话，又被大人们心不在焉地从他身上拽下来——所有人身上都有一股丛林的味道，像放久了的果干和暴雨以后的蚂蚁窝。那个女人应当是部落里有头有脸的人物，尽管她一钻进其他女人堆里他就无法分辨谁是谁了。厚重的颜料抹消了她们的区别，所有人手拉着手，都扎着粗壮的辫子甩在身子四周，眼睛睁得好大，赤着脚踏步。他吃完了，尴尬地坐在原地，小孩子们又拥上来爬在他身上，偶尔戳戳他，仿佛是头一回见着长成这样的人。

他就这样在他们中央莫名其妙住下来了——对他来说也没什么不好，丛林外的世界本也不属于他，布莱克家族的名号他更不在乎。就当作他失踪了吧；和卢布伊萨人住在一起反而让他感到自在。那天下午的时候他坐在一截树桩旁努力学他们的语言，不远处有人像狼嗥一样喊了一声，正跟他讲着话的女人立马昂起头回了一声悠扬的嚎叫；小跑着过来的是个瘦瘦的男孩，气喘吁吁的，手里拿着西里斯丢在车上的香蕉。Upa’aofei，男孩说，把香蕉递给他。

有个瞬间他以为他看到了那只和自己对峙的野狼：男孩的眼睛和其他人都不一样——一双灰绿色的动物般的眼睛，和他遇上的狼一模一样。Upa’aofei，男孩重复了一遍，仍旧举着手里的香蕉，绿眼睛直直盯着他。Umuao’nii，他身边的女人说，轻轻拐了拐他的胳膊，催促他快接过的样子——他便接过了，学着腔调说Umuao’nii；男孩和女人一同笑起来，Umuao’niu，男孩纠正他，然后指了指自己，Uqalit’iaei Mo，热切地看着他；他自然又没听明白，尴尬地笑笑，求助般转向他的临时语言教师。女人比划着手势，指指男孩——Mo，她说，双手接着比划出一个圆弧，Mo，她重复一遍；男孩指着自己，Mo，他说。

最终西里斯总算搞懂了。男孩名叫Mo——这个词在卢布伊萨语的含义是月亮。Moon，西里斯说，试图让对方明白Mo和英语中的月亮也足够相近，但男孩只是挂着困惑的笑容看着他。Mo，月亮，他最终放弃了，或许Mo根本听不懂这两个词的区别。“我就叫你月亮脸（Moony）了。”他脱口而出，意识到他们听不明白，红着脸拼命比划着道歉。男孩不介意；Uqalit’iaei，他提高声调问西里斯——后者再次无助地转向边上的女人（他现在知道了她叫提伊拉埃克）。女人指了指他，又指了指自己，Ti’i’raeq，她说——这是她的名字。月亮脸在问他的名字。“西里斯。”他说。Uqalit’iaei Tz’irii’es，提伊拉埃克对他说，示意他这样讲才完整。Uqalit’iaei——Sirius，他慢吞吞地重复。Tz’irii’es，月亮脸带着厚重的口音重复。他耸耸肩，至少发音差不多了。

他在月亮脸的帐子里住下。男孩看着不过十七八岁，留着一头柔软蓬松的褐色头发，浑身也涂满卢布伊萨人的花纹。晚上他们挤在帐子一角，男孩身上暖乎乎的，毛绒绒的脑袋挨着他的肩窝，细细的呼吸贴着他的脖颈。Tz’irii，月亮脸轻轻地说，lami’ia tz’irii。西里斯没有听懂，低下头去朝他友善地笑笑，学着对方的发音说，Lami’ia Mo，或许这个词是晚安的意思。

月亮脸阖上眼，伸出胳膊搭在他的腰上，他的手自然就碰到了西里斯始终别着的枪。Di’iuba？男孩问——他听出那是个问句是因为上扬的声调。他没法回答，只探手想取下那把武器；他先触到了月亮脸的手，指腹蹭过那些细小的愈合的伤痕，男孩稍稍缩了缩身子；然后他捏到了枪柄，熟悉的金属质感，被体温贴得微烫。月亮脸垂下目光，看着他动作小心地摘下枪，半直起身子把它收进堆叠的外套里。武器，那是武器，他们的词汇里有武器一说吗？必定是有的，他们需要打猎，他看到过提伊拉埃克和别的女人们攥着简陋的标枪和弹弓打下栖息的鸟或奔跑的小兽；女人们动作如此轻捷，动物般掠过浓绿掩映。他们没有枪，那是当然，便也不会有对应的单词好让他学习——让他告诉他们枪是什么，是武器，扣动扳机以后会射出子弹，于西里斯·布莱克而言那意味着正中靶心或者猎物的死亡。

一切发生得足够突然：等他反应过来的时候，男孩温热的嘴唇已经贴上了他的。月亮脸细瘦的胳膊环住他的腰，半弯起一条腿用膝盖轻轻蹭着他的腿根。西里斯本能地想推开——男孩是主动凑上枪口的猎物，睁着狼一样的眼望着他，距离足够让他的脸颊感受到睫毛轻扫过如蝴蝶翅膀扑扇的触感。Upa’aofei，月亮脸温和地说，抬起另一只手抚摸着他的脸，upa’aofei，lami’ia tz’iriiei。西里斯屏住了呼吸，他的怀里不是单纯的年轻的男孩……不谙事的猎物，柔软的腹部撞着他的枪……用子弹打中我！

他迎接欲望的顶峰宛若迎接必然的死亡，从喉咙深处发出心满意足的喟叹，浑身的肌肉紧绷着，继而松开，蒙上的细汗像蒸腾的雾。月亮脸背对着他跪卧，颤抖着沉下身，喘息带着哭腔；他的拇指滑过男孩的脸颊，拭去泪，探进微启的嘴唇，男孩半伸出舌头乖顺地舔舐。他的枪埋进更深，层叠的衣物包裹，帐子里黑得只剩下声音。

第二天，提伊埃拉克便邀请他一同打猎。他的枪别在腰间，斑驳的阳光点点印缀他赤裸的后背。月亮脸看着他套上短衫，他的背上有狼爪印一样的抓痕。Lub’isaqik t’vaju，提伊埃拉克对他说，伸着一根指头指着他肩膀上渐渐消退的红痕，Lub’isapa ubau。

西里斯听不懂——他明白她说的话一定和昨晚发生的事情有关；根本不需要那些醒目暧昧的痕迹，月亮脸的帐子和所有帐子一样单薄，他确信至少大半个部落的人都能听见他们剧烈的响动。提伊拉埃克似乎完全不介意外乡人第一天就跟部落里的男孩做爱，也许他们对于毫不遮掩的性交持完完全全的开放态度——就算西里斯·布莱克根本不属于他们之一也是如此吗？对女人和男人提不起兴趣，手掌握住枪柄才勉强抬起眉毛的落魄贵族，把所有钱花在逃避世界上，一头扎进丛林，再也不打算出来……他还放任自己被一位年轻男孩生疏的诱惑俘虏，扳过他涂着被汗略微模糊的色彩的身子，用喘息代替语言安抚他然后夺走他；没有，卢布伊萨人毫不在乎，他们勇敢迷人的女族长甚至盛情邀请他打猎。

那么好吧！他打着手势表示他不需要部落的武器；他指了指腰上别着的枪，提伊拉埃克困惑地看着他，伸手指了指自己的辫子。不，那和辫子不一样，他想说，但女人摆了摆手，无所谓，走吧，去打猎。

女人们打猎的样子美得动人心魄：穿梭在林间步履轻盈的月神，弓箭是一柄柄优雅的石枪或弹弓。他跟在后面惊叹于她们流畅有力的动作，一片片身影上下翻飞起伏，长长的、粗厚的辫子甩来甩去。像成群捕猎的猛兽，身上画满红白的花纹……他回过了神，本能地举枪扣动扳机——一声炸响，接着是猎物坠地的声音。女人们的动作猛然都停住了，几乎同时齐刷刷转过了身。他有些局促，站在原地尴尬地把枪收回腰间；提伊拉埃克捡起那只被打中的鸟，递给他；他犹疑着接过，然后女人们爆发出一阵野兽般的欢呼。

他不记得那天自己用掉了多少子弹，最终他被雀跃的猎人们簇拥着回到部落的营地，肩上背后挂满战利品。他被接纳了——他是出色的猎手，而且他的武器与所有人都不尽相同。夜晚，卢布伊萨人生起篝火，月亮脸捧着一碗飘着肉香的木薯糊在他身边坐下，仰起脸，灰绿色的眼睛注视着他——Lami’ia tz’iriiei，男孩轻声说；Lami’ia Mo，西里斯模仿着他的声音说。男孩小小地摇摇头——Mopau，他说，Mo-pa-u，逐字逐句地说；西里斯茫然地看着他，于是月亮脸叹了口气。

Mo，他说，指着自己；Mo-pa-u，他指着西里斯，又指了指自己。Moei，他指了指西里斯的嘴，Moei，他重复了一遍。Moei，西里斯跟着他重复。月亮脸似乎很满意，羞赧地笑了，低下头吃那碗木薯。

他们一回帐子就贴在了一起。西里斯仍旧先取下了枪，捉住男孩细瘦的手腕扣在身后，俯下脸亲吻他。Moei，他说，注意到月亮脸浑身微微颤了颤。他猜这个词是亲密之人的互称，或者就是那个有趣的后缀给月亮脸的名字加上了别的含义。他贴紧男孩发烫的身子，手掌滑过他的后腰——伤疤，细小的伤疤——他摩挲着那些愈合的皮肤；月亮脸伸手扯扯他的上衣，舌尖掠过他的下巴，睁着亮晶晶的、狼的眼睛……西里斯把他温柔地推在草铺的软垫上，半弯着腿压下身子，Moei，他的声音低哑，余温爬上耳廓。

这个词的意思是“我的月亮”。他在一次次夜晚低语呢喃中学会了卢布伊萨人的语言，简洁的、夹杂着诸多喉音宛如野兽嚎叫的；卢布伊萨——Lub’isa——狼神的名字，这个部落崇拜的对象，能够化形为人的野狼，绿色或蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，牙齿锐利，指爪锃亮。提伊拉埃克和其他人喊他“Tz’irii’es”，“狗星”——足够有趣的巧合！西里斯，“天狼星”，“狗星”……

他的月亮却只喊他“Tz’irii”，“狗”，带着暧昧加上后缀就是Tz’iriiei，“我的狗狗”……Lami’ia tz’iriiei，“我的温顺的狗狗”。

西里斯回过他的车几趟——为了拿子弹。他在卢布伊萨人中生活了快要一整年，除了语言以外还学会了他们的狩猎方式。月亮脸给他做了一支漂亮的石枪，他带着它跟着猎人们一同狩猎。所谓的文明社会被他抛在脑后，最终他的车上生满了杂草蛛网，有次路过，西里斯几乎认不出那还是原来那辆车子。他不需要它了；他不想回去，去他在海滩边上买的小屋，里面什么都有又什么都没有，当他随便走进哪家酒吧的时候，头顶别着塑料花球的姑娘们浑身香水味儿地凑上来，没精打采地跟他调情，丰满的胸部几乎要弹到他身上。他也不想搭上飞机回去，到不列颠岛那座几百岁的屋子里挨完剩下的日子，对着积满尘灰的储藏间发愣，玩弹子球一玩就是通宵，喝光酒窖里所有的酒，醉得不省人事，可能就这样窒息而死在犄角旮旯里。他不会回去的——他的家在这里，在月亮脸单薄的帐子里，角落永远堆着一点衣物，现在它们一股浓郁的植物和泥土味，层叠的布料里埋着一把枪和几枚子弹。

他后来没再见过那匹狼。提伊拉埃克告诉他，狼通常不轻易出现。卢布伊萨人找到他的那天凌晨，她在营地边缘看到了绿眼睛的狼，沉默着瞪视着她——Raaxuba，她好像听见狼神的声音，“去招待，去迎接”，神做出了选择，会把客人带给他们，他们必须好好对他。然后我就叫醒了大家，跟着狼的踪迹找到了你，提伊拉埃克说，Lub’isaqik oriq katisu，神带来了客人——你，你是我们的客人，Tzi’rii’es Oriq（这是他们给他起的名字），她说。

神选择了你，你的背后有一位卢布伊萨伴侣抓挠出的、狼一样的痕迹，更说明你就是狼神带来的客人；你的背后有狼的烙印。提伊拉埃克用石刀削一截木棍，长长的辫子拖在足边，唠家常一般稀松平常地讲起他们帐子里发生的事情，紧接着话锋一转，明天我们也要去狩猎……会去更远的地方；记得要和伴侣亲吻告别，在临行前和他做爱，让他在你身上留下狼神的护佑；那会保护你。

于是他在晚上抓着月亮脸的手钻进帐子，让他的男孩跨坐在自己的腿上，胳膊环住脖颈，垂下眼，牙齿咬着他的嘴唇。狼，他轻声说，Riemos——狼，Riemosei，我的狼。西里斯，月亮脸说，我的西里斯……他亦学会了落魄贵族的语言，尽管只有一点点，但足够让他完整地在他耳边清晰地念出他的名字，然后一字一顿地说，操我，和我做爱，让我为你祝福，亲吻我。

Upa’aofei，男孩说；是指示亦是请求，是给予，是“请享用吧！”——可以用于食物，是引导，是极富挑逗的暗示，是露骨的追求。他的眼睛像狼的眼睛，他是猎物也可以是猎手；他轻抽一口气，西里斯的吻落在肩头。

翌日猎人们整装待发，他难得又一次带上了枪，别在腰间。未知的领域打猎难免让他有些紧张，尽管他的身上刻着狼神的祝福……提伊拉埃克看到那些露出来的红痕十分满意，用她的辫子赞许地拍拍他的后背。

走吧。

月亮脸吻别了他，然后转身加入了那些在挖木薯的人。西里斯跟着提伊拉埃克向丛林深处走，其他猎人沙沙的脚步声密密麻麻。狩猎进行得非常顺利，他投中了一只体型可观的看着像某种鼠类的动物；他们现在站在林中一片潮湿的半开阔地带，树上趴着滑润的软体动物，颜色几乎和树皮一个样。挨着树根的地方有赤红色发黑的浆果，犯饿的猎人们蹲下身子摘了一大串放进嘴里，嚼得汁液染黑嘴唇。不知名的虫子或者鸟儿发出求偶时候的婉转叫声，此起彼伏，吵吵嚷嚷，跟雨林一样发黏发潮，汗津津地贴着身子；西里斯挽起头发，摸着一把湿淋的汗。他随身有带着一条用得太频繁已经快没弹力的橡皮筋，便趁着队伍稍息，搁下石枪，一手反背在脑后抬起黑发，一手去腰间的袋子里摸发圈。

他只在书里读到过蝰蛇……伪装成树木的根，蛰伏着等到猎物靠得够近便一跃而起，展开石黑色带着粗纹毛线衣般斑点的身子，大张着嘴把毒牙刺进猎物的头颅，拔出，再来一次……如果他百米开外就能看到靶心并且稳稳射出一枚子弹，就在跟前的蝰蛇脑袋也不是问题。那条盘曲在树底下的蛇几乎完全和树根与石块融为一体，它的目标是就在他身边的那个女人——她正嚼着一把浆果，手指头染得有点发黑……几乎就在蝰蛇腾空的瞬间，西里斯触着发圈的手猛地从袋子里抽出，拔枪，然后射击。

炸响。

他救了那个女人。蝰蛇死了，了无生气地耷拉下去……它不像一些响尾蛇一般，不仅毒性过人，纵然死了还会冷不丁一跃而起。手里握着的枪，枪口尚在微微冒着烟，他的胳膊紧绷。还没有人打死过蝰蛇，至少在她活着的这些岁月里没有。提伊拉埃克穿过大声叫嚷的人群对他说，狼神给我们的是礼物，是伸出手，“砰”的一声，然后毒蛇不会伤害我们。他被他们拥着回去，夜幕低垂了，月亮脸冲上来拥抱他……西里斯，我的西里斯，发生了什么？他先问，然后不等他回答就贴上他的嘴唇。

狼神卢布伊萨带来的是礼物，提伊拉埃克在他们边上说，他杀死了蝰蛇，用一声“砰”。

营地里生起篝火。人们跳起舞蹈，喉音颤动唱着歌，捧着打猎所获，不等煮熟就撕咬那些血肉；西里斯和月亮脸在人群中拥吻，他的心跳得飞快，他说不出为什么。Riemosei，他低声说，我的狼，那已经成了他对男孩秘密的称呼。用你的语言称呼我，男孩突然说，非常缓慢地——用他的语言要求；给我一个你们的名字和姓氏。

“莱姆斯·卢平。”他脱口而出。Remus的发音相近Riemos，Lupin的发音相近Lub’isa——它们长得也有几分相似，碰巧都是狼的意思。月亮脸轻皱眉头，慢慢地重复了一遍那个名字——莱姆斯·卢平，莱姆斯；Riemospau，他说，属于你的狼，你的莱姆斯·卢平。

为什么要用我的语言称呼你？——在丛林里，这是我们的语言，是他人所不了解。莱姆斯回答。它让你想到了被你抛弃的那个世界吗？在丛林里，部落语言便足够了；我不会离开。他说。

男孩拉着他走进帐子；如往常一般，他握住莱姆斯的手腕抵在唇边。半落的颜料，帐子里一团黑，篝火的光像融化的巧克力，沉沉不见轮廓。你打死了蝰蛇，男孩轻声说，用一声不属于丛林的枪响。西里斯点头，引着他躺倒在草垫上；借着微弱的一点光亮，他发现月亮脸身上的白色与朱红在消褪。男孩睁着灰绿色的眼睛凝视着合拢的帐子口，西里斯第一次注意到他的肤色并非赤褐。莱姆斯脸上的色彩被泪水冲垮——露出的皮肤上有愈合的伤口。Ti’i’raeq，他用卢布伊萨语讲，黑鸟；从前部落里只有鸟兽，最勇敢的是黑鸟，它羽翅巨大，张开堪能遮住天空。卢布伊萨人曾经只是鸟兽，至少传说是这么讲的。

部落和睦而不安；旱季缺水缺食，体型稍大的动物捕猎它们较小的同伴，撕扯皮毛血肉。蝰蛇——丛林里不受欢迎的捕猎者，天生的伪装大师，冷不丁从盘虬的树根上窜出来，尖牙刺进猎物的头颅。大家提心吊胆，小个头们尤其，既要提防着身边貌似和善的大只的同伴，又要疑心低矮的浆果丛边蛰伏剧毒的敌人。黑鸟扑扇翅膀，尽最大努力四处奔跑寻找食物和水，年复一年，杀戮却从不见少。在夜晚，它飞上树顶，祈求狼神卢布伊萨终止族群世代的灾难。

于是狼神把赠礼交与黑鸟；祂的使者，亦狼亦人的精灵，是祂一部分，或眼或口。黑鸟带着使者回到部落；使者是眼，在旱季引路，带着它们行进至一汪粼粼的水潭；使者是口，夜里点起火种，教授它们统一的语言，从喉头震颤发声。一天蝰蛇游走至部落栖息处，弹起身子露出尖牙，使者伸手喝止了它，让它瑟缩进丛林深处，从此不再惊扰部落。你如何让它退下？黑鸟和其它动物们问，使者笑而不答。

是神迹，是狼的旨意。它们窃窃私语。夜里布下火种，在潺潺的溪畔欢歌起舞，它们用木薯和浆果庆祝。黑鸟，它们说，你把神的赠礼赐予我们，可我们仍不知道如何生火；下一个旱季，我们不知道如何寻到水源；蝰蛇再来，我们不知道如何对付。狼神的使者是祂的部分，黑鸟说，祂的魔法藏在身体里，祂用整个自己施展奇迹，祂就是奇迹本身。那么我们应当留住祂——让祂永远和我们在一起；何况这是礼物，交付了便不再能收回……礼物属于部落，属于所有人。

让礼物永远和我们在一起。

黑鸟尖锐的爪撕开狼神的眼和口，怀着感激与虔诚，部落的鸟兽把赠礼分食了。让神灵永远存在于我们之中，让奇迹总有载体；狼神会原谅甚至赞许这样的行为，祂的信徒们由此成了人类，在身上涂抹白色和红色的颜料，奉狼为神；在旱季，黑鸟引着他们奔赴有水的营地狩猎，在夜晚，人们生起火，围着发亮的光热唱歌跳舞。他们仍然不能躲避蝰蛇，或许时机仍旧不对，狼神的利爪尚未全部依附祂的使者。

你开枪打死了蝰蛇——你伸出了手，丛林里传来不属于丛林尘世的响声；那是狼神的爪，尖锐地划破黑鸟羽翼之下低沉的平静。你是狼神献上的赠礼，无私地在失去眼目与口舌以后斩断了指爪。提伊拉埃克，黑鸟——黑鸟带着部落迎接了你。是黑鸟把你带给了部落。

莱姆斯讲完了。帐子里还剩下心跳声。

为什么要告诉我？西里斯问，嗓音干涩。

因为我是狼。男孩回答。

他断然不愿相信提伊拉埃克或者其他人能做出这种事情；他更不能相信莱姆斯·卢平是他第一天遇到的绿眼睛的狼。这只是丛林里最普通的精怪故事和传说，父母夜里哄着孩子的、关于族群起源的摇篮曲，尽管残忍，只是虚构。莱姆斯在他身边坐起身，脸上的颜色完全消失了；他不该在深邃的黑夜里看清伴侣的脸，但他看到了……疲倦的脸，眼角泛红，刻着伤痕，宛如被猛禽用力剜过了双目，尽管只剩与皮肉混为一色的纵横；莱姆斯的眼睛像狼一样，在他后背留下的印记是狼的抓痕。如果你很累，我们今晚可以不做。他恍惚着说。男孩攥住他的手腕让他也坐起身；他们会在今晚杀掉你，他说，跟我走，西里斯，Tz’i’riiei，我的狗，我最亲爱的，趁着月亮高悬，趁着黑鸟的爪尚未撕开帐子的帷幔。

去哪？我不会带你去我的世界的……那里从来不属于我。

跟着我，西里斯。他的男孩说。

欢迎来到丛林，这里有高大的阔叶树和低矮的浆果木；适合逃遁，适合躲避，适合忘却曾经；夜晚沉闷潮湿，如黑鸟厚重的羽翼，点点星光疏漏，斑驳散落一地。他们从帐子之后钻出营地，不远着，火光映照下，起舞的女人手里举着一柄弯刀，粗壮的长辫发疯般甩动。影子像猛禽，琥珀色的眼是燃烧的火焰，汗珠汇成溪水。莱姆斯抓着他的手腕在丛林里狂奔，他们往深处钻，他的胳膊和腿被交错的枝桠划得血淋淋。

欢迎来到丛林，这里有诡丽的花，发光的草，一沾便毒发身亡的小蛙。他们身后树叶沙沙作响，远远仍有卢布伊萨人粗哑嘹亮的歌声；他的脸被带锯齿的叶片划伤，他的手掌心出了汗，莱姆斯紧紧握着他，直到他们一起扑进一片半开阔的林地。声音消失了。男孩引着他与自己一同躺下，伸手碰到了他腰后别着的枪。扔掉它。莱姆斯说。万一其他人——他想反驳；扔掉它，莱姆斯重复。

他便握住被体温捂烫的枪，用力丢向远方。月色惨白，映着莱姆斯褪尽色彩的脸……真像狩猎的孤狼，磷火般的眼带着毫不掩饰的欲望凝视着他。他们在空地中央做爱，每一声呻吟都是野兽嘶哑的嗥叫。眼目用来贪婪地望，口舌是亲吻和喘息，指爪撕开人类的皮——他的身边躺伏的是狼，咬去他所有为人的衣装，带血的舔舐是野兽的洗礼仪式。狼从喉咙深处发出邀请般的低嚎，他于是支着身子，柔软的脚掌贴地，一身漆黑的毛，铁灰色的眼灼灼望着对方，用同样沙哑的号叫回应他。

欢迎来到丛林，莱姆斯说。

——他们便再钻进更深的枝叶里，消失不见。


End file.
